1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus, a control method therefor, and a storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently in the field of compact image processing apparatuses, further downsizing and functional advances are required in addition to cost reduction. Furthermore, along with prevalence of networks, it is becoming a common practice for an image processing apparatus to have a facsimile transmission function, or a function of transmitting data to an external apparatus.
One-touch key dialing in which a transmission destination is assigned to a specific hard key or abbreviated dialing in which a transmission destination is assigned to a specific number of several digits is used as a method of readily designating a transmission destination before transmission processing. Moreover, an address book which enables to select, from a list, a transmission destination assigned to a one-touch key or abbreviated dial number has been implemented.
The one-touch key dialing and abbreviated dialing facilitate an input operation. It is, however, difficult to readily confirm a key or number assigned with a desired transmission destination, and thus a one-touch key may be erroneously pressed or a wrong abbreviated dial number may be selected, resulting in wrong transmission. To the contrary, designation of a transmission destination from an address book enables to instruct a transmission destination after confirming contents, thereby reducing the probability of wrong transmission. Although it is possible to readily confirm contents, the operation is cumbersome since an instruction is given while sequentially confirming the contents of a list. To solve this problem, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 06-303301 proposes an image transmission apparatus provided with a display unit for displaying a transmission destination assigned to a one-touch key.
The above conventional technique, however, has the following problem. For example, the above conventional technique enables to readily confirm a transmission destination assigned to a one-touch key. If, therefore, the user carefully confirms contents before selecting a transmission destination, and reconfirms, after designating the selected transmission destination, whether it is correct, no wrong transmission occurs. Since, however, the designated transmission destination is directly used, wrong transmission due to erroneous press of a key or selection of a wrong number cannot be eliminated yet.